The present invention relates to a pneumatic tester of air systems, i.e., for testing the output delivery pressure of regulators, etc., and more particularly, the present invention relates to a universal regulator tester for testing pneumatic valves and regulators either connected to a pressure vessel or those, which stand-alone.
In recent years, as the popularity of paintball games has grown, there has been a proliferation of different types of paintball guns, air guns or markers, and the devices that are used in conjunction with these markers. These new markers and related devices have become necessary due to the increased level of play as users of these markers improve and hone their skills.
The early types of markers and related devices provided an adequate level of play. However, the onset of more experienced players, along with challenging paintball gun tournaments, now provides an arena where better markers and peripherals are required to sufficiently compete.
As such, there is a great need for an apparatus that can test the air systems of these devices. The recent demand for both increased safety and peak performance within the paintball industry has created a need for a pneumatic tester to accurately tune and maintain equipment at the cutting edge.
As such, a need exists for a device that allows a player to test certain capabilities of a marker and air system before, during, and after competitions and tournaments. Some of these capabilities include the ability to adjust and test the output pressure level, or muzzle velocities for marker systems as the input pressure decays.
Further, a need exists to be able to perform different diagnostic tests that simulate the marker system in question. Satisfaction of such a need would allow a player to become familiar with how the marker system will perform under various conditions.
Moreover, many players utilize marker systems that utilize many different components produced by many different manufacturers. A need exists for players in the paintball industry to universally test their respective systems that are being used, regardless of the manufacturers of the marker system or components.
The present invention is an apparatus for testing pneumatic valves and regulators either connected to a pressure vessel or those which stand alone. Due to the recent demands for both increased safety and peak performance within the paintball industry, individuals have been forced to accurately tune and maintain their equipment at the cutting edge.
The tester of the present invention, known as a Guardian, allows the individual to simulate a marker connected to an air system. The Guardian""s passages and internal chamber have been calculated to emulate the internal spacing most commonly found in the majority of markers within the industry today. This creates a system that can most accurately recreate the action of a regulator or pneumatic valve used in conjunction with the sport of paintball.
The Guardian is equipped with a low-pressure safety device that will prevent harm being done to the user if there is a malfunction in the system being tested. It is equipped with a rotary bleed valve that makes the unit easy to use with one hand, enabling the user to securely hold onto the system being tested with his free hand. The unit""s heavy external knurling maintains this single handed ability even under the most severe conditions. The rotary bleed valve redirects discharge air alongside the tester to prevent dirt, debris and foreign material from impeding or injuring the user. The tester is equipped with a large 180-degree sweep gauge for quick easy reading.
Through the use of adapters, the Guardian tester can examine and service a variety of systems not limited to the paintball industry. The tester is equipped with an industry standard CGA 320 female thread in its main body for testing secondary regulators and pneumatic valves. It also comes equipped with an adapter that has a CGA 320 male thread and xe2x85x9-27 N.P.T. female port for testing systems that utilize a line or hose assembly connecting it to the pressure vessel.
A standard valve pin and seat, such as that produced by Air America, have been used in the configuration of the tester to allow the user to repair or rebuild the unit while in the field with common parts if the need arises.
When using the system, the Guardian is first securely connected to the unit needing test (primary or secondary regulator). For most secondary regulators the unit is screwed into the Guardian""s female CGA 320 port. The rotary bleed valve is closed completely seating the regulator pin onto the seat.
Air pressure is allowed to enter the tester through either the adapter or the CGA 320 fitting. Upon the air entering the main body, it in turn simultaneously applies pressure to the safety port and safety, along with the port that contains the pressure gauge. This causes the pressure gauge to read system pressure and allows the user to adjust the pressure of his system if he so wishes.
Pressure is maintained within the main body by sealing its escape past the pin and seat. Based upon the reading on the gauge and its actions, different diagnostic evaluations could be made. Air can be released from the tester by opening the rotary bleed valve, which allows air to pass over the pin and seat and exit through passages of a predetermined size and length creating a marker discharge simulation.
Based on the actions of the gauge, diagnostic evaluations can once again be made on the condition of the system being tested and its overall condition and performance. Air leaving the tester exits its bleed passages and is directed downward, by the design and contour of the rotary bleed valve, along the sides of the tester to prevent harm to the user or surrounding individuals.
To stop the flow of pressurized air the user simply rotates the rotary bleed valve in the opposite direction. To simulate the cycling of a marker""s rate of fire, the user can simply open and close the valve rhythmically to emulate the marker""s cycle rate; diagnostic reading can once again be taken to make determinations upon the system""s condition.
For testing primary systems, the use of the adapter with the CGA 320 male thread is needed to be utilized as an interface between the system being tested and the tester. The adapter allows for a variety of different primary system configurations to be attached to the Guardian tester. The interface (fitting) on the adapter can also be changed to be compatible with the fittings utilized with other manufacturers"" air systems, making the Guardian a true universal tester.